Sarumi
Sarumi is the slash ship between Saruhiko Fushimi and Misaki Yata from the K Project fandom. Canon Anime Saruhiko and Misaki first met in middle school when Misaki made many attempts to befriend Saruhiko, who would always coldly rebuff, however because Misaki was persistent Saruhiko eventually warmed up to him and from then on they became in separable. One time when Misaki learned that Saruhiko did not come to school that day as he was ill, he wasted no time going to his house to take care of him. It was then that he realised why Saruhiko never talked about his family; once when the house was burglarised while a sick Saruhiko was at home, his parents simply swept the incident under the rug, saying that they would not leave anything valuable out in the open the next time, never once showing any concern for their son's well being. When Niki met Misaki for the first, he threatened to put insects in his friend's mouth to lure Saruhiko out. This prompted a deliriously ill Saruhiko to stagger out of his room and push his only friend out of the house to protect him from his father. Following the incident, Misaki persuaded Saruhiko to move in with him, which Saruhiko eventually agreed to, and for a time, things were peaceful, and quiet; both boys had built a world of their own where they became each other's support. One day, they decided to hang out on the streets near a lamp post. Misaki was playing a video game from a handheld console. While playing, he became agitated and snatched Saruhiko;s bottle of soda, drinking from it before tossing it aside out of frustration. The bottle is caught by a man named Mikoto Suoh, who takes a drink before then tossing back the bottle, albeit melted due to his Aura. Misaki and Saruhiko, both awed, are then offered by one of Mikoto's companions to join them rather than waste their lives as how it is then. However, Saruhiko eventually came to conclude that they were only wasting their time acting like punks and gangsters, despite having such special power. One day he told Misaki that he had gone out and joined Scepter 4, infuriated, Misaki asks why he would "betray" them and join such an organisation. He also reminds him that his HOMRA insignia represents their "pride" as Red Clansmen. To his subsequent shock, Misaki watches as Saruhiko burns his own insignia and mocks him about it, then explaining that he loathes their Clan to its core. Misaki becomes even more raged and threatens to kill Fushimi, thus ending their friendship. From then on the two would fight whenever they saw each other, throwing remarks and insults. However as Kuroh comes onto the battlefield, telling both of the clans to halt their attack, Saruhiko fights back yelling that he doesn't take orders from him and Misaki grudgingly agrees with him and the two begin to fight Kuroh together. After Kuroh beats the two of the clansmen, Saruhiko looks at Misaki who is screaming out in pain and pulls down his shirt where his HOMRA mark is burning bright. After Saruhiko makes a comment about it and how his king was going to die, Misaki angrily tries to rile him up, but he's too tired to even care. Kamamoto comes to pick the two up and Saruhiko only quietly complained as he was carried on Kamamoto's shoulder, who claimed he was helping him because his king was kind and he wouldn't turn his back on Saruhiko who "ran away", Saruhiko denied this claiming that he "left willingly". While Misaki is with his clan members moruing the lost of their King, Saruhiko is seen standing on the bridge where it connects to the school island watching them, although he is in some pain when the others start chanting for Mikoto, he is somewhat mesmerised when he watches his mark glow and send a red spark to the sky. K: Missing Kings Misaki rings Saruhiko after Aanna has been kidnapped by the Green Clan, he is teased by Saruhiko the latter gives him the coordinates for Greens assault on Mihashira Tower. After Anne is saved Misaki tries to thank Saruhiko for his help, however Saruhiko notices how he seems to have trouble expressing it so he ignores it, making Misaki angry and flustered. K: Return of the Kings In a flashback to a battle between the Red and Blue clans in Shizume Town, Misaki and Saruhiko battle each other. Misaki and Saruhiko meet with each other to find the source of videos that have gone online, Misaki confronts him after he snidely remarks about HOMRA being dead, but being told to stand down by Kusanagi. The Green Clansman reveal themselves, Misaki and Saruhiko, along with their clans, fight together against the Green. After the battle with Reisi and the Grey King Tenkei Iwafune and Jungle stole the Dresden Slate, Misaki regroups with the rest of his clan, taunting the Silver Kings plan and wondering what will happen now. Saruhiko walks past the group and arrogantly insults the alliance Misaki out of desperation insults Saruhiko's King angrily, and to his surprise, Saruhiko agrees with him and calls his king a loser. Hours after the battle, Misaki and the rest of his clan meet back at the bar, only to hear that Saruhiko had defected from Scepter 4 and released the former Green Clansmen U Rank Douhan Hirasaka. Misaki angrily breaks his drink, ranting about how much of a traitor Saruhiko is, but is later told by the Blue king that Saruhiko is acting as a double agent. After being reassured, Misaki alongside his Red Clansmen and the Silver Clansmen pilot the Schattenreich blimp and crash it into the Yomito gate to begin their assault on the Green Clans base after Saruhiko opens the door to the base and Reisi rebattles the Grey King. In a following fight against Sukuna he wasn't able to activate any aura and finally got saved by Misaki. While being carried by Misaki, he tries to keep up a sarcastic facade, although he seems quite saddened at how his friend would never understand what he had always tried to tell him, although he couldn't express it. When Misaki points out that he should try saying it in a way he understands, or keep saying it until he does understand, and that he respects that Saruhiko went that far on his assignment from Munakata because the Blue King has always been his King, Saruhiko is shocked. When Sukuna cuts off their escape, Saruhiko and Misaki engage him in a second round of their tag team fight. Despite the wound in his leg, Saruhiko manages to save Misaki from a head on attack, and after the fight, he and Misaki are shown to have reconciled their friendship. In the credits scene the two are seen horsing around together. Fanon Sarumi is one - if not the most popular ship in the K Projects fandom, it is due to their past relationship and wanting to be friends again despite not showing it much. Many fans were happy when the two became friends again at the end of the series and were hoping that the two would get together - however in many fanfics they begin their romantic relationship after the second movie. Fandom TUMBLR : FAN FICTION : Trivia *It is said the the anime's website mentions their "special feelings" for each other which could mean they like each other romantically. *The two were best friends before Saruhiko left the Red Clan, however at the end of the series the two are back to being best friends again. *Saruhiko mostly says Misaki's name with glee and a smile. *Misaki is seen has the one to take the first step into the two being friends again. *In official art the two are always together - with some of the art being suggestive.